Se tu mismo y vive feliz
by BlueDarkLight-BBF
Summary: Esta es la razón por la cual estuve mal y sentía la necesidad de tirar la toalla... Pero mi decisión solamente está escrito en este fic... Espero puedan comprender su significado, es lo que realmente siento yo en estos momentos.


… Todo es oscuro en mi vida, todo es tristeza y resentimiento, todo es problema sobre problema... y yo con los brazos cruzados. Mi orgullo me ha llevado demasiado lejos, mi ego fue la mecha que inicio una desgracia, mi actitud fue la culpable de mi perdición, y la perdición de los demás. No me siento bien, no porque me sienta enfermo o este herido, sino porque me tortura la conciencia, me tortura con culpa y sermones, me tortura y yo necio sin hacer caso... Fue el peor error que cometí.

* * *

… Es de noche, con una hermosa luna llena... Y estoy solo, dentro de mi nido, tirado como un moribundo. El picaje por mi estrés destruyó parcialmente el plumaje de mi cuerpo, mi cresta estaba destruida, sangraba de mis propias heridas, yo poseía una mirada perdida, mientras sentía que mi vida se esfumaba de mi cuerpo. Blu y Eduardo trataron de ayudarme, Perla trataba de darme apoyo... Pero nadie ha hecho levantarme de mi depresión, absolutamente nadie podía ayudarme, mi dolor no era corporal, era moral y espiritual; me siento como la peor de la basura del mundo, todo por no comprender una cuestión, que me conllevó a la pérdida de un gran amigo que yo ignore...

* * *

… Fue un día normal para mí, mi rutina siempre era cuidar del clan mi hogar y de todos sus integrantes, soy la mano derecha de Eduardo, mi tutor de quien aprendí todo lo que sé, con el estoy eternamente agradecido. Muchos acontecimientos se suscitaron y fueron tan interersantes hasta ahora; la llegada de "Perliux" y su familia, el problema con los taladores, las peleas por las nueces... Bueno, en realidad la atracción la trajo un nuevo integrante llamado Blu, una mascota que salvo nuestro hogar y a nuestro clan, y demostró mucho valor y coraje, bueno, él conoce mucho más de humanos que yo...

Un día, como de costumbre, me levanté muy temprano, a pesar de hacer vigilancia durante dos noches seguidas, pero poseía las energías nesesarias para seguir, aplico para ser futuro lider del clan y estoy sobrevalorado... El motivo de mi despertar, fue porque Eduardo me lo pidió, quería hablar conmigo acerca de un asunto que aún desconozco... Era raro que hiciera eso, solamente en caso de emergencias, pero ni modo, asi son los líderes de estrictos... ¡Que se le hace...!

Aterricé en una rama, frente al hogar de Eduardo, él ya estaba esperándome junto a un joven guacamayo, eso me sorprendió, era más joven que yo, castaño de ojos y azul cielo de plumaje... Acaba de terminar su adolescencia. No podía sacar conclusiones de lo que pasaba, solo me quedaba saber qué es lo que Eduardo quiere realmente, y porqué un joven estaba junto a él.

—Roberto... Él es Brandon, él aspira para unirse a proteger nuestro hogar, lo que necesito es que tú seas su profesor de aprendizaje, necesito que le enseñes todo lo que yo te enseñé, quiero que te sientas comprometido por esto...

Yo me quedé estupefacto, en realidad nunca me ha gustado ser la niñera de novatos, me encanta estar solo con mi trabajo, tengo mi vida y nunca ha habido lugar para ser instructor... Neciamente me quería oponer...

—¡Pero Eduardo, tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo mi vida y mis amistades!, ¡sabes muy bien que paso trabajando muy duro, lo cual no me quedaría ni una sola hora para poder instruirlo!...

—¡Sin peros Roberto!... ¡Un día tomarás mi lugar, serás el líder que dirigirá este clan y es tu deber cuidar y enseñar a los novatos!. Brandon esta bien recomendado, paso mi examen y esta apto para aprender en la realidad, yo ya estoy viejo y no pasare mi vejéz trabajando... ¡Así que te lo llevarás y será tu compañero, Brandon aprenderá de tí y tú serás su ejemplo!... ¿Qué tal y un día él sea tu mano derecha?...

—¡Pero Eduardo, no...!

—¡Es una orden, Roberto...!

A regañadientes, Eduardo me convenció de ser el tutor de Brandon, a mí no me parecía buena la idea, él me seguiría en todo momento, aprendiendo de mi... No es que esté en contra de enseñar, si no que yo realmente poseo mi rutina diaria, y siento que un compañero será un estorbo en mi trabajo... ¿porqué no escogió a otro más que sólo a mi?, ¿o será que sigo aprendiendo y me hace falta muchas cosas que saber?... Si me niego y hecho a Brandon, sería mi boleto para que Eduardo me odie; si se lo doy a otro, sería peor... Así que obediente, acepté con mala gana como compañero a Brandon, mientras sin decir nada, salí volando sin ver atrás... Con Brandon atrás de mí.

Llegamos y aterrizamos donde unas salientes, cerca de la cascada, algo molesto por lo que me hizo hacer Eduardo, y porque mi nuevo compañero no dejaba de hacerme muchas preguntas e incoherencias, a veces solo me limitaba a ignorarlo, pero sentía que mi paciencia se agotaba...

—¡Oye... yo te admiro Roberto, te he visto y eres genial!... ¡Todos mis amigos te adoran es un orgullo estar junto a tu lado como dos compañeros... Aventureros de la vida...!

—¡Oye oye oye...! No es que sea personal, pero desde que salimos no has parado de hablar, siento que estallaré... Yo trabajo solo, todo mundo sabe que hago mis deberes solo... Y es la primera vez que serviré de tutor contigo, así que harás lo que yo diga, si te digo vuela, volarás, si te digo escóndete, te esconderás...

—¡Pero eso no es lo que hacen los compañeros...!

—¡Pero conmigo así será, si quieres aprender; si no dile a Eduardo que te rindes...!

—¡Yo no me rendiré!, yo ya tengo edad suficiente para ayudar a nuestras familias, además se siento capáz de cargar con cualquier responsabildad...

Me sorprendió ese espíritu que tenia el joven, aunque me costaba admitirlo, pero dejaba mostrar sus agallas, yo lo tomé como algo fantasioso o producto de su emoción, pero algo me decía que podía ser más...

* * *

Y así pasamos el día con nuestra rutina, y aquí obligadamente corrijo, la rutina de ambos... Siempre se la pasaba pregunte y pregunte, mientras yo me concentraba en las tareas pendientes, le enseñaba a supervisar y a vigilar las reservas de alimento, le enseñaba a evadir ataques bajo el vuelo, a vigilar y ser sagáz entre las hojas, al asecho... Siempre que estabamos haciendo algo, de alguna manera él se distraía, o hablaba incoherencias, o se salía del tema... En serio me impacientaba, pero algo dentro de mí se divertía con eso, algo que sinceramente, cerraba como roca en cueva...

… Una vez, observé a tres lindas guacamayas, platicando cerca del arroyo, las tres eran hermosas, yo aterricé para poder fraternizar con ellas y tratar de sacar provecho al asunto; ellas practicamente estaban comiendo de mi ala... Cuando sentí como alguien aterrizó sobre mi espalda y me derribó al suelo, vergonzosamente enterré mi pico en el suelo, mientras observaba como ellas se reían burlescamente... Me levanté, queriendo saber quién fue... pero mi asombro fue mucho...

—¡Brandon!... ¿No te dije que ayudaras a vigilar...? ¿Pero cómo es que estas tú aquí... Porqué caístes sobre mí...?

—¡Lo siento!, es que por si no te acuerdas, tú me dejastes solo en el puesto, no me dijistes que te irías... asi que pase un buen rato buscándote y... ¿Qué estas haciendo...?

—¿Yo?... eehhh... ¡Por aquí hablando con unas amigas... En serio, yo te iba a buscar...! ¡No soy de esos que abandonan a su compañero...!

—Si tú lo dices... —dijo Brandon de forma sarcástica. Yo noté que estaba un poco molesto, pero rápidamente me percaté que las chicas rápidamente se le acercaron y lo acariciaban coquetamente... Parece que era más atractivo que yo... En realidad estaba furioso, pero luego me relajé y observé que él era mas tímido frente a hembras, trataba de hablar con ellas mientras le cortaban las palabras con caricias... esa cualidad de alguna manera les atraía más a las chicas, y yo ciertamente me había quedado pasmado con ver eso... A las chicas les gustan los atrevidos, pero las excita más los inseguros...

Debo admitirlo, pero comenzó a agradarme mucho, comenzaba a depositar confianza en él, cada día mejoraba, cada día lo aceptaba más a mi vida... Incluso lo incluí en el equipo de soccer, teníamos que volver a pelear por alimento... Blu ya estaba incluido y era muy bueno en delantera...

Estabamos en pleno partido, todos estaban muy emocionados, la audiencia estaba enloquecida, los contrincantes eran implacables. Tanto un bando como el otro, sin importar el esfuerzo enorme por anotar un punto en la tabla, siempre salíamos en empate. Blu se lucía con sus movimientos, con trabajo en equipo era crucial para seguir... Blu me había pasado el balón, estaba a solo una pluma para vencer; cuando Felipe me bloquea y con un golpe lastima seriamente mi ala, cayendo automáticamente al suelo. Mis compañeros me auxiliaron y me dejaron donde Eduardo, quien furioso trataba de intimidar a los rojos con amenazas... Eduardo quería que volviera a la batalla, pero el golpe era grave, no soportaba con el dolor de mi ala; pero de lejos, Brando estaba con la mirada baja, parece que Eduardo, como siempre, no tomaba en cuenta a los nuevos; así que neciamente le dije que él tomara mi lugar, le costó a Eduardo aceptarlo, no confiaba en él y se sentía inseguro, pero era o mandar a la batalla a Brandon... O era volver a la dieta de nueces...

Brando había entrado a la lona, todos se asustaron al ver que él me sustituía; parece que presentían realmente una derrota inevitable. Y comenzó el partido, todos los jugadores tras el balón, coordinadamente jugaban, Brandon estaba a punto de perder el balón, cuando inexplicablemente lo patea ferozmente, acertando y anotando un gol... La multitud había enloquecido, Eduardo saltaba de la euforia... Ni Felipe pudo quitarle el balón con sus garras, lo iba a atacar por detrás, cuando Brandon cae en picada mientras observa como Felipe choca frontalmente con el arquero, para luego anotar otro triunfo. En el último momernto, Blu y Brandon hacían pases para lograr llegar a la portería, Brandon estaba solo con el balón, yo observé que tenía ventaja para anotar el triunfo... Cuando me asombré que sin predecirlo, habia hecho un pase con Blu, y él anota el gol del triunfo... Se había terminado el tiempo y nosotros habíamos ganado. Blu rápidamente abraza a Brandon, junto con todo sus compañeros... Eduardo se les unió a su celebración, todos estábamos felices por el triunfo logrado; yo realmente desconfiaba de mi desición de haberlo mandado en un principio, pero me di cuenta que sin él, no hubieramos logrado ganar... Me sentía triste porque no podía unirme a la celebración, y enojado porque esa celebración me la merecía yo, pero algo dentro de mi decía que me pusiera contento, pero realmente lo ignoraba y sentía celos por él, pronto dejará de ser mi compañero y en gran parte me sentía feliz, pero de alguna manera me preocupaba en perderlo; será mi egoismo o mi orgullo, pero me negué a seguir la celebración; solo di media vuelta y caminé en busca de agua para curar mis heridas...

* * *

Estábamos los dos, reposados en una rama, listos para entrar en vigilancia de noche... Esta vez, solamente el silencio reinaba el ambiente. Yo observé a Brando un poco preocupado, estaba muy pensativo y a veces tosia un poco; la verdad no sentía por qué preocuparme, pero a veces el silencio se torna más incómodo, más cuando te acostumbras de un ave que solo se la pasa hablando...

—Oye Roberto, quisiera decirte algo... —dijo él, en voz baja.

—¡Que sea importante!, casi empezaremos nuestro turno y debemos de estar alerta... Dime de una sola vez lo que quieres...

—¡Porqué siempre eres tan molesto... Yo pensé que eras lo que yo pensaba antes de conocerte!... Siempre me han dicho que eras alguien bueno y confiable, alguien sincero y honesto; no te queria llamar la atención porque te enfadarías. Solamente me ignoras y no me felicitas cuando hago bien el trabajo... ¿Porqué no celebrastes nuestro triunfo junto con los demas?, ¿porqué solamente te retiras sin decir nada...?

—¡Mira chico, yo crero que tú sabes todas las respuestas a tus preguntas y solamente lo haces para alterarme más de lo que estoy...!, si piensas decirme lo que soy realmente, ¡pues qué esperas, dilo de una buena vez y sin tanto rodeo...!

Un silencio incómodo se generó luego, yo sentí que fui muy duro con él, meditándolo me di cuenta realmente que me comporté como un patán en todo este tiempo, ignoraba su aprecio a cambio de mis ofensas, no sé lo que ocurrió después, sentí que una fuerza mucho más grande hizo inconsientemente que hablara... Brando estaba a punto de hablar, cuando yo lo interrumpí con mis palabras...

—La verdad, a veces soy así porque temo confiar en alguien, a veces pienso que soy muy egoista en todo lo que hago, envidioso y vanidoso en todo lo que deseo y hago, siempre he deseado y he procurado ser el mejor en todo, sin lugar a un amigo. La verdad, además de Perla, ella fue la ultima amiga que tuve, después hubo una serie de acontecimientos que cambiaron mi forma de pensar, y me da miedo contarlo porque son cosas que me persiguen siempre, y la confianza que una vez tuve, eso la perdí hace mucho tiempo, por eso no es que no me guste tener un compañero, el problema es que a veces no confío en nadie...

—Pero lo estás haciendo ahora Roberto... Me dices todo esto porque sientes confianza en mí, tú te negañas a tí mismo y tratas de no hacerlo, pero siempre has deseado hacerlo de nuevo...

—¡Yo no lo creo!... Yo no confio en nadie porque es la manera más fácil por la que te hieren realmente, es la manera por la que rápidamente te destruyen...

—¡Eso lo dices porque temes fracasar... ! ¿No es asi?; temes que alguien te quite tu puesto, y te sustituyan, temes ser la burla de todos... Por eso no confías en nadie. Déjame ayudarte, yo puedo darte apoyo, y ser tu amigo incondicional en cualquier circunstancia...

Eso que dijo, realmente era algo que había guardado para mí mismo, y que nunca fue mencionado por nadie... Y él lo tocó. En realidad mi temor actual es el fracaso, es en fallar; eso me molestó un poco, me sentía muy incómodo estar a la par de él... En realidad no sabía que decirle ciertamente...

—Mira... Te seré sincero, ¿si?; realmente agradezco tu ayuda, gracias, es amable de tu parte; y también creo que tienes la razón y todo... Pero en mi vida, realmente yo sé escoger mis amistades y déjame decite que tú no estás dentro de ellas, así que si sigues molestandome con eso... No tendré mas remedio que dejarte solo y decirle a Eduardo que busque otro tutor para tí... ¿Entendido?...

Observé como él bajó tristemente su mirada, parecía que me hizo caso, que iba a estar callado... Pero ciertamente, yo me engaño a mí mismo...

—No te preocupes Roberto, pero ya no será necesario que te deshagas de mí, Eduardo me dijo que ciertamente estaba listo para asumir responsabilidades solo, así que probablemente pasado mañana, después de mi descanso, me asignará una tarea específica, y tú ya no serás mi tutor...

—Ahhh... Bueno, pero... ¿Pero qué dices?, ¿cuando pasó eso, cuando o en qué momento te lo dijo?...

—Fue mientras todo mundo celebraba el triunfo... Celebración que por egoista no quisistes participar...

Realmente esa noticia me sorprendió demasiado, solamente pasó casi un mes de haberlo conocido, y creo que jamás lo evalué con cabeza fría; creo que jamás valoré realmente sus esfuerzos, mientras que los demás sí... La verdad no sabía si realmente yo me comporté como un payaso, mientras los demás observaban ese teatro mío...

—¿Yo, egoista?... ¡Oyeme, yo realmente te enseñé todo lo que sabes!...

—Si... Me enseñastes a ignorar a quienes no les agradas... Eduardo te calificó ultimamente así, es más, el fue quien en mi tiempo libre trataba de enseñarme, mucho mejor que tú... Mientras que tú te ibas a esconderte de mí, yo aprovechaba ese momento para ir donde Eduardo y aprender de él...

—E... E... ¿En verdad eduardo te dijo eso... Realmente aprendías con él a mis espaldas?... —dije yo, con los nervios de punta, en blanco; no sabía si camié de color, si me puse pálido... Realmente sentí que eso me conllevó a mi caída...—A bueno... este... ¡Que bien!, es bueno saber que Eduardo te ayude... Yo... Yo...

—No te preocupes, él no te hará nada, confía en mí; con eso deberías pensar primero, y para que sepas lo que realmente es tener un amigo a tu lado... Solo porque te sientes incómodo por mi presencia, como lo has demostrado en todo este tiempo que nos conocemos... Me iré a otra parte, para dejarte solo, como a ti te gusta...

—¡Hey... Brandon, espera!... —él no quiso obedecerme, salió volando muy rápido, perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles.

En realidad tenía razón, me comporté como un imbécil con él, sin darme cuenta que habían muchos observadores sobre mí, criticándome en mis espaldas, evaluándome negativamente... Si Eduardo me calificó como ignorante y soberbio, y de ribete ayudó a termira con su aprendizaje a Brandon; eso sería el comienzo del fin, el comienzo de la pérdida de confianza con Eduardo, y por ende no ser apto para liderar el clan, posiblemente eso pase a Blu... Pero lo que más me tocó el corazón fueron las palabras que me dijo Brandon, él no dejará de confiar en mí, a cambio que yo confíe en él; siento como si quisiera ser mi amigo a la fuerza, como si fuera obligatorio hacerlo... Pero diga lo que diga, en mi interior siempre dirá que él tiene toda la razón... Pero como siempre, me cierro en mi mundo... Así que pasé una noche en vela, solo y sin nadie a mi lado, creo que es lo que me merezco, creo que es justo que pases estos sucesos por mis actos...

* * *

Desde ese momento en que tuve esa pequeña discusión con Brandon, me dí cuenta que todo había cambiado en mi entorno, en mi mundo. Muchos de mis compañeros me ignoraban, Eduardo nunca se apareción o que haya dejado algun recado para mí; pasaba de largo, mientras todos solamente ignoraban mi presencia, pareciese como si realmente había hecho algo malo o perverso... Creo que es lo que me merezco por soberbio. Prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía con qué divertirme; así que en todo ese día me la pasé dentro de mi nido personal, acostado, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Pensé que estaría tranquilo en todo este día... Pero comencé inconsientemente a recordar los momentos en la que estuve con el curioso de Brandon, realmente extrañaba sus preguntaderas y sus disparates cuando recíen había comenzado, sonreía cada vez que recordaba cosas de él... Me dejó pensando en todo lo que él me dijo esa noche, jamás me ha dejado de agobiar, de preocuparme, me ponía histérico sin saber lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo... Realmente me preocupaba mucho de él, incluso me ponía triste por no saber nada de él de nadie; pensé hasta que sin preveerlo, me había quedado profundamente dormido.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que ya casi era tarde, el crepúsculo estaba en su auge. Estiré mi cuerpo, mientras me levantaba, pero el hambre retorcía mi cuerpo, y ya era demasiado tarde para buscar comida... Fue cuando de milagro había encontrado fruta en la entrada de mi hogar, nosabía quién habiá hecho eso, me quedé extrañado ya que nadie habia sido tan detallista de esa manera... Entre la fruta, encontré una pluma azul, de un ave que sin dudarlo, me dio la idea de quíen seria el responsable de tal detalle... Brandon. Me senté al borde del nido, tomé una mora y la observaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con la pluma; inconsientemente unas lágrimas caían de mis ojos, me dolía que la única ave que sí le intereso, es aquella ave que se preocupó por mi y que yo lo ignoré, él quería ser mi amigo y yo me negaba rotundamente; fue un dolor que me costó derramar mis lágrimas mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de este mundo; tengo que admitirlo, comenzé a extrañarlo mucho, comencé en ese momento a estimarlo y a apreciarlo... Me di cuenta tristemente que mi vida ha sido, desde mi juventud, un error que costará mucho remediarlo... No sé cuanto lloré, lloré hasta que olvidé el momento en que me dormí en la entrada de mi hogar...

Al día siguiente, bueno aún de madrugada; yo había despertado de una fea pesadilla, había soñado que tenía a Brandon muerto bajo mis alas... Eso me hizo enloquecer, mi corazón se había alterado mucho, inexplicablemente un presentimiento de mal había generado un vacío dentro de mi vientre; me levanté de la entrada y ya dentro del nido, caminaba sin parar, no dejaba de pensar en él, no dejaba de pensar de las cosas que había visto en mis sueños... ¿Será que es solamente por el producto de mi imaginación?, ¿o que es una clase de señal, que algo realmente malo pasaría con él?. Faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, así que me acosté en mi nido, pero mis pensamientos no dejaban de acosarme, no pude dormir hasta que el sol salió por el horizonte...

* * *

… Cuando el sol salió, y todo el clan estaba despierto, rápidamente y sin dudarlo salí de mi hogar, sobrevolando en busca de Brandon, preguntaba a quien se me atravesaba; algunos solamente se negaban, otros me ignoraban... Nadie tenía realmente el padadero de él, o lo hacían por el hecho de evitarme o realmente me odiaban. Fue cuando de casualidad, me encontré a Blu cerca de mí, estaba parado en una rama, supongo yo que esperando a su esposa e hijos...

—¡Blu... Necesito que me ayudes!, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Brandon por alguna parte?...

—¿Y para qué quieres hablar con él?, todos hablan muy mal de tí de cómo te has comportado con él, incluso te observé y no me lo creía...

—¡Lo sé... lo sé...! Fui un idiota comportándome tan egoistamente... Realmente lamento haberle hecho eso, me siento arrepentido de lo que hice... ¡Por favor, es urgente que hable con él, es importante para mí verlo...!

Blu dudaba de mí en un principio, era lógico que eso pasara, pero luego como que reflexionó y respondió a mis súplicas...

—Brandon se fue temprano donde vive mi suegro, supuestamente para asignarle su tarea del día...

Sin seguir escuchando a Blu, como un loco salí volando tan rápido como pude, para lograr dar con Eduardo... Y con Brandon.

Llegué a la casa de Eduardo, solamente lo ví a él, pero sin Brandon a su lado; eso me preocupó, no tanto como los sermones que me daría Eduardo a temprana hora...

—¡Eduardo... Necesito saber en dónde se encuentra Brandon!, ¡es urgente que lo vea inmediatamente!...

—¿A si?... ¡No me digas... Hasta ahora te interesas por él!, pues te notifico que él te sustituirá en tu puesto, y para comenzar lo envíe con un grupo de compañeros a buscar alimento fuera de nuestro territorio, él tomará tu lugar y tú serás sustituido hasta que yo diga...

Yo me asombré por lo que Eduardo había dicho, no era por que me ha sustituido... ¡Si no por la idea suicida que había tomado!... El buscar alimento fuera del territorio es lo más peligroso que hay de todas las labores, es algo que hasta yo mismo temo porque estás expuesto a riesgos sumamente grandes, y solo con mucha experiencia logras sobrevivir... ¡Y Brandon se había ido... Y apenas y se ha iniciado!. En ese momento, me quedé pectrificado, mis temores eran reales, mi sueño tomaba forma... Estaba muy alterado, jadeaba enormemente, tanto que noté que Eduardo se había preocupado... Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos...

—¡Estas loco o eres un idiota Eduardo!... ¡Él aún no está preparado como para que le asignes ese trabajo!...

—¡No vengas con tus caprichos Roberto... Yo terminé de enseñarle todo aquello que tú negastes a hacerlo!; me ha demostrado que es un ave lista y dinámica, ¡mejor que tú!, así como es ese chico, ya verás que vendrá ileso y con éxito...

—¡Tú no me entiendes, tú no entiendes a nadie, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!... ¡Brandon está en gran peligro... Él va a morir!... ¡Tengo que encontrarlo antes que algo le suceda!...

—¡Roberto, te prohibo que...!—no alcanzó a terminar de decir Eduardo, cuando yo rápidamente salté del borde del árbol y batí mis alas tan rápido como pude, para poder ganar tiempo y llegar rápidamente a los límites del territorio azul...

Batí mis alas hasta el cansancio, mis músculos me dolían, apenas y había comido ayer... Pero la necesidad de encontrarlo, podían más que todos mi dolores juntos; calculé que ya estaba fuera del territorio, decidí volar bajo la copa de los árbloes, para evitar los halcones o águilas... Revisé todo el perímetro, exhaustivamente trataba de encontrar algún rastro que me diera indicio de la ubicación del grupo, rastreaba hasta bajo las rocas, sin tener éxito alguno. Así pasé la mitad del día, desesperadamente no encontraba ningún rastro de ellos, a pesar que aumentaba mi radio de búsqueda...

* * *

Hubo un momento en que había perdido mis esperanzas, la fatiga comenzaba a vencerme, las esperanzas a esfumarse como nubes... Cuando peculiarmente había encontrado un rastro de plumas azules, indudablemente eran de ellos y hacían un corredor de rastreo. Cuando lo seguía, me di cuenta que el rastro comenzó a combinarse con rastro de sangre, que iba en aumento cada vez que avanzaba. En ese momento estaba aterrorizado, estaba asustado, tanto que ni me percaté que mis lágrimas salían por mis ojos, no le quería creer a mi mente, no quería aceptar su ilusión de lo que verdaderamente fue el fin del grupo...

El rastro terminó cerca de unos frondosos árboles de nueces y mangos, estaban cargados de fruta... Pero en el suelo, estaba el grupo atendiendo a los heridos, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia; trataba de buscar a Brandon entre los presentes, sin encontrarlo. Les ordené a los demás a llevar rápidamente a los heridos hacia el clan, pero no sin antes preguntarles de Brandon; ellos lo habían perdido de vista, ya que se descuidaron y fueron descubiertos por un grupo de halcones peregrinos, quienes los sorprendieron y los atacaron, ellos trataron de defenderse pero Brandon hizo más resistencia contra ellos, de ahí no recuerdan nada más. Yo me quedé asustado, estaba enloqueciendo por cada segundo que trascurría, los demás se fueron a vaivén en el aire, mientras que yo me quedé en su búsqueda... Lo buscaba entre los arbustos, desesperadamente los arrancaba con mis garras; hasta que no tan lejos, había encontrado el cuerpo de un ave entre las filosas púas de unos zarsales, rápidamente volé hacia él... Y me aterroricé y entré en shock, al ver que era el cuerpo de Brandon.

Sin importarme nada de este mundo, con mi pico y mis garras cortaba y retiraba parte del zarsal, ocasionándome heridas en mi cuello y en mis piernas; sin hacer caso al dolor, logré retirar los espinos de su cuerpo, delicadamente lo saqué de ahí por el aire, al instante que lo reposaba en suelo firme. Yo trataba de llamarlo por su nombre, no me respondía en absoluto... Hasta que sentí su respiración y sus latidos eran muy débiles... los halcones lo atacaron y presuntamente usaron sus garras para apuñalarlo en su torso, de ahí se había generado aquel rastro de sangre que había visto. Llorando, rápidamente lo tomé delicadamente con mis garras, y con lo que quedaba de mis fuerzas, comenzé a volar tan rápido como pude, suplicaba que él no se fuera de este mundo, suplicaba que resistiera hasta que lleguemos a casa...

* * *

No calculé en cuánto tiempo me había tomado para llegar a casa, fue demasiado rápido, mi angustia dañó mi corazón, sentía que las esperanzas se habían ido... Observé al resto del grupo ser atendidos por aparte, pero yo no tenía tiempo para esperar. Aterricé hacia el suelo, dejando acostado el cuerpo de Brandon con delicadeza... Rápidamente descendí y lo tomé de mis alas, lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, lloraba sin consuelo alguno...

—¡Ayudenme, por favor!... ¡Alquien que ayude a mi amigo, está muriendo...!—gritaba como loco, sentía como si nadie me hiciere caso—¡Maldita sea... Yo no quiero perder a mi amigo, no quiero resignarme a perderlo... !

Sentí como su cuerpo levemente se movió, me alarmé, y rápidamente lo observé, Brandon comenzó a abrir vagamente sus ojos, hasta que me observó, y levemente me sonrió... Susurros era lo único que distinguía de palabras, quería tratar de decirme algo, lloraba más al verlo así en ese estado...

—¡Por favor, no trates de hablar... La ayuda vendrá en camino...! ¡Porqué aceptastes ese trabajo... porqué...! ¡Por favor amigo... Resiste...!

—E... Eres una gran ave... Yo sabía que eras el mejor... Jamás me equivoqué...

—¡No!... ¡Fui grosero contigo desde el principio!, ¡yo soy el culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado... Si tan sólo hubiera habido un poco de interés en tí, no estuvieras en este embrollo!... ¡Te has metido en problemas conmigo!... —dije sonriente, mientras lloraba, Brandon tambien lloraba junto a mí...

—Tu sabes mejor que nadie... Que este es mi fin...

—¡Noo!... ¡Por favor amigo, eso no lo digas ni en broma... Confío en tí, sé que eres fuerte... sé que te recuperarás, ya verás de lo que hablo!... Cuando lo hagas, iremos a volar lejos, a divertirnos hasta el cansancio... A darnos un buen descanso compañero...

—Yo siempre confié en tí, yo siempre confié que tú vendrías a buscarme... Lo has hecho, te estaré agradecido...

—No me lo agradezcas... Quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho, quiero decirte que eres el mejor compañero que había tenido en mi vida, y que yo soy un maldito ciego al no darme cuenta de lo que poseía en mi poder... —Observé como Brandon tosía sin cesar, pero se resistía, y no dejaba de tratar de hablar conmigo...

—Y... Y tú eres el mejor tutor que jamás había tenido en mi vida... Ciertamente seremos grandes amigos... Roberto, quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, jamás dudes en confiar en alguien, y no dejes de luchar por la vida... No trates de ocultar tus verdaderas razones y sentimientos... Sé tu mismo...

—... Y así lo haré amigo... Te lo prometo... ¡Pero por favor... quiero estar junto a tí, no quiero perderte...!

—Sé... único... Y feliz...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de ver su último suspiro, su último aliento de vida... Su jóven corazón dejó de latir, su cuerpo se entumeció y todo su peso cayó sobre mis alas... Lo llamaba incansable, trataba de despertarlo, pensando que era alguna broma... Pero luego lo arruyé y lo atraje hacia mí, lloraba mientras sentía su sangre penetrar mi plumaje... —Adiós... Amigo mío...—fue lo último que dije, antes de dejar caer su cuerpo al piso, mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos como un loco, me tiré al suelo, gritando, negando aún, la pérdida de un amigo... —¡Nooooooo...!

* * *

… Después de eso, no quise separarme del cuerpo, obligadamente me apartaron de él, un grupo de aves me llevaban a la fuerza hacia mi nido, mientras que otros levantaban el cuerpo para darle sepultura. No paraba de llorar, dias enteros encerrado en mi mundo, en mi nido, en mi depresión... inconsientemente comenzé a arrancarme las plumas de mi cuerpo, me lastimaba solo; arranqué parcialmente mi cresta, rasgaba mi carne con ms garras, no importándome en absoluto el dolor... Me negaba a comer, a dormir... A soñar. Pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas; y yo sumergido en mi depresión que no encontraba fin alguno, mis amigos trataban de animarme, pero no lo lograban; sentí como que si un trozo de mi alma me lo hubieran extirpado a la fuerza; me sentía sin ganas de vivir, de quitarme la vida para poder estar con mi amigo, esté donde esté...

No sé porqué Dios se lleva a los más justos y buenos... Tal véz porque quiere más angelitos, y Brandon fue elegido para ser uno de ellos, tal véz porque necesita de su ayuda para interceder sobre la tierra...

Era de noche, de madrugada calculo yo; yo poseía la mirada perdida, dañé mi plumaje parcialmente debido a mi inconsiente picaje... Dentro de mi mente, recordaba aquellas palabras que él me dijo, antes de morir... Vive y sé feliz. Esas palabras, y todo lo que recordaba de él, hacían eco dentro de mi ser... Había cometido un error, y ahora debo asegurarme en no cometerlo otra vez...

Salí de mi hogar, sentí el frío del ambiente en mi cuerpo, mas que todo en mi pecho careciente de plumaje, extendí mis alas y volé hacia donde dormía Blu y su familia. Él aún preservaba algunos objetos humanos que su amiga humana se los había obsequiado; así que sin hacer ruido, revisé hasta reconocer, valiendome de un secreto bien guardado, una navaja suiza dentro de su bolso... La tomé y salí rápidamente de ahí.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaba sepultado el cuerpo de mi amigo, aterrizé frente a él, junto con la navaja, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, estaba decidido a terminar algo de una sola vez por todas...

—Amigo... Vengo a cumplir con una promesa que juré para siempre, lo que me has enseñado no será en vano, no volveré a repetir lo mismo, daré mi vida por los que más amo... Seré yo mismo... Y seré feliz...

Después que dije eso, tomé la navaja, y desplegué una de sus herramientas... Para termira de una sola vez con este asunto...

Amaneció en el clan, Blu se sobresaltó y salió volando, al igual que los demas que me conocen... No me encontraron en el nido, así que fueron a buscarme en la tumba de mi amigo... Cuando llegaron, les impactó una escena que... Cuyo recuerdo duraría para toda la vida...

Yo estaba frente a la tumba, con mi plumaje parcialmente destruido; había desplegado la tijera que viene añadidia en la navaja, y sobre la tumba, toda mi cresta estaba sobre ella, junto a un arreglo floral que yo hice. No me había cortado de raíz mi cresta, me la dejé como cuando un humano se corta el cabello en la barbería... Eso simbolizaba mi nuevo yo, eso significaba un nuevo comienzo. Todo mundo quedó estupefacto, algunos murmuraban que yo estaba desquiciado... Pero yo solamente miré hacia la multitud, mientras una sonrisa cálida surgía de mi rostro, recitando dentro de mi mente aquella frase nueva para mi... Ya no es "con mi fuerza y mi fuerza", sino "Sé tu mismo, y sé feliz".

FIN

Para resumir el porqué el motivo de mi irregular comportamiento u opiniones que daba acerca de mi futuro, traté de explicarlo lo mejor que pude. En principio me sentía como una verdadera basura... Pero ahora tengo una razón más para no rendirme nunca...

**BDL-BBF,** aún no se va, tiene mucho que hacer y trabajo que terminar... Me siento comprometido realmente, y me importa un carajo lo que opinen de mi, yo no bajaré los brazos, hasta que mi cuerpo se canse... O hasta que llegue mi hora de partir de este mundo...

**Siempre te recordaré, y me has enseñado demasiado... Amigo mío.**

**Brandon Baez Fuentes**

**(1999-2014)**


End file.
